1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and to a method for disassembling the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector for an automotive wiring harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,886. This connector has a male housing with a receptacle into which a female housing is fittable. A detector is mounted sideways in the male housing and is movable between an initial and detecting positions. The housings can be connected and separated when the detector is in the initial position. However, the female housing has an interfering portion that interferes with the detector and prevents the detector from being pushed to the detecting position while the housings are being connected. The interfering portion is behind the detector when the housings are connected properly. Thus, the detector can be pushed to the detecting position, where the detector engages the rear of the interfering portion to lock the housings together. A connected state of the housings can be detected based on whether the detector can be pushed to the detecting position.
The housings are separated from each other by inserting a tool, such as a screwdriver, between the detector and the receptacle to return the detector to the initial position and then pulling the housings apart.
A high-voltage power supply system, such as a 42V power supply system, is being considered instead of a conventional 12V power supply system. However, an arc occurs when the connector of such a high-voltage power supply circuit is detached during the application of power. A conventional tool, such as a screwdriver, can move the detector of this connector. Thus, a user may erroneously detach the connector.
This invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to prevent a connector from being inadvertently detached.
The invention is directed to a connector with first and second engageable housings. A recess is formed in the first housing, and a restricting member can fit in the recess to engage the second housing and to prevent separation of the properly connected housings. The restricting member has a disengagement hole, a displacement permitting space that communicates with the disengagement hole and a catchable portion that faces into the displacement permitting space. The connector also comprises a disengaging jig that has a shaft and a disengaging portion that bulges transversely from the shaft. The disengaging portion of the jig is configured for insertion through the disengagement hole and into the displacement permitting space.
The housings are locked together by fitting the restricting member into the recess in the first housing to engage the second housing after the housings are connected properly. The housings are detached by inserting the disengaging jig into the disengagement hole, displacing the disengaging portion in the permitting space until it catches the catchable portion and then pulling the disengaging jig to disengage the restricting member from the second housing. The housings then can be separated from each other.
The permitting space and the catchable portion are at the bottom of the disengagement hole, and it is difficult to catch the catchable portion with a tool, such as a screwdriver, that has a straight shaft. Therefore, it is extremely unlikely that a person who does not possess the above-described special disengaging jig could inadvertently detach the connector.
The permitting space preferably permits displacement of the disengaging portion by inserting the disengaging jig into the disengaging hole and rotating the disengaging jig. The catchable portion preferably is formed by an edge of the disengagement hole. Thus, the restricting member is moved by displacing the disengaging portion in the permitting space up to a position where the disengaging jig catches the edge of the disengagement hole.
An opening area of the disengaging hole can be small as compared to a case where a slide groove is formed continuously with the disengaging hole and the catchable portion is caught by sliding the disengaging jig.
The disengaging jig can be held by holding means in a posture that enables the disengaging portion to catch the catchable portion. Thus, the restricting member can be moved easily. Furthermore, a loss of the disengaging jig can be avoided between the detachment and reconnection of the housings. Further, the disengaging jig can be held in the restricting member at the time of reconnection, to ensure that the operator does not forget to move the restricting member to engage the second housing.
The holding means preferably comprises a resilient lock for engaging the disengaging portion. The resilient lock is on a trace of displacement of the disengaging portion in the permitting space and is resiliently deformable only when a sufficient pushing force is given from the disengaging portion.
The resilient lock of the holding means preferably forms a semi-locking mechanism. Therefore, both a holding force for holding the disengaging jig and the operability of the disengaging jig can be attained easily.
The permitting space permits displacement of the disengaging portion in response to rotation of the disengaging jig in the disengagement hole.
The restricting member is moved by pulling the disengaging jig after the disengaging portion is displaced in the permitting space to a position where it catches the edge of the disengagement hole.
The holding means may comprise guiding means for guiding an interaction with the disengaging portion. The guiding means may comprise a slanted surface that contacts the disengaging portion during its displacement.
The invention also is directed to a method of disengaging first and second housings of a connector, wherein a restricting member is mountable into the first housing for engaging the second housing to prevent the properly connected housings from displacing. The method comprises inserting a disengaging jig into a disengagement hole in the restricting member. The method then comprises displacing the disengagement portion within a displacement permitting space that communicates with the disengagement hole, engaging the disengaging portion with a catchable portion that faces the displacement permitting space and moving the restricting member to a separation permitting position where the housings can be disengaged.
Accordingly, an opening area of the disengaging hole can be made smaller as compared to a case where a slide groove is continuous with the disengaging hole and where the disengaging jig is slid so that the disengaging portion can catch the catchable portion. Moreover, the disengagement operation is safer due to the necessity of a specified disengagement jig.
The disengaging portion preferably is displaced by rotating the disengaging jig in the disengagement hole.
Preferably, the disengaging jig is held in a posture that enables the disengaging portion to catch the catchable portion.
The disengaging jig preferably is held by resiliently engaging a resilient lock with the disengaging portion. The lock is arranged on a trace of displacement of the disengaging portion in the displacement permitting space.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.